the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Destination 5 (2011) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = Age-Restricted (Explicit version too) |uploaded: = August 30, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Candice Hooper |dull_machete: = Agent Block |profanity = Yes}} Overview Sam Lawton is on his way to a company retreat with his colleagues. While their bus crosses the North Bay Bridge, Sam has a premonition that the bridge will collapse, killing everyone except his ex-girlfriend Molly Harper, whom he manages to get across the bridge safely. In a panic, he persuades several people to leave the bridge before it collapses, including Molly, his friends Nathan Sears and Peter Friedkin, Peter's girlfriend Candice Hooper, his boss Dennis Lapman, and his co-workers Olivia Castle and Isaac Palmer. FBI agent Jim Block doesn't believe that Sam is responsible for the bridge collapse, but promises to keep an eye on him. At the memorial service, coroner William Bludworth mysteriously tells the survivors that "Death doesn't like to be cheated," and warns them to be careful. However, they ignore his warning and leave, believing this to be nonsense. Later, Candice goes to the gym to practice with Peter, but a chain reaction causes her to fly off the uneven bars, and she snaps her spine, leaving Peter devastated. The next day, Isaac is killed at a Chinese spa when his head is crushed by a falling Buddha statue during an acupuncture session. Bludworth, who has been present for both deaths, tells the remaining survivors that if they wish to cheat Death, they must kill someone who was never meant to die on the bridge and thereby claim their remaining lifespan. On the same day, Olivia goes to an eye surgery clinic to treat her myopic vision. While the doctor is away looking for files, the laser malfunctions, searing her eye and hand. She manages to free herself just as Sam and Molly arrive to save her, but trips and falls out of the window onto a car below, popping her eyeball out of her socket and rolls into the parking lot. Later, Sam learns that the survivors are dying in the order they were meant to die on the bridge, and realize that Nathan is next. Meanwhile, Nathan, who has returned to the factory, accidentally kills his co-worker, Roy Carson, during an argument by pushing him in front of a lifting hook, which impales him through the chin. As Nathan informs the remaining survivors about this, they realize he claimed Roy's remaining lifespan by killing him and therefore must be safe. When Dennis arrives to question Nathan about the incident, a wrench launched by a belt sander hits him in the face, killing him. That evening, after working at a restaurant, Sam asks his supervisor to reserve the restaurant for a date with Molly. Peter, who has become unstable after Candice's death, interrupts the date and tells them that he will kill Molly to take her lifespan. After Peter draws a gun, Sam and Molly both escape to the kitchen. Agent Block overhears the gunshots from outside. When he enters the restaurant, he is shot dead by Peter. Believing that he is safe from Death, Peter decides to kill both Molly and Sam to remove any witnesses. The two men fight and Peter knocks Sam unconscious. Just as Peter is about to stab Molly with a kitchen knife, Sam awakens and stabs him in the back with a large skewer, leading Sam to believe he has claimed Block's life. Two weeks later, Sam and Molly board a plane to Paris. As they take their seats, they notice a couple passengers being removed from the plane. Upon take-off, Sam overhears that one of the removed passengers had a vision of the plane's destruction, but it's too late to leave, and both he and Molly are killed when the plane explodes. At Roy's memorial, Nathan learns that Roy had a brain aneurysm that would have burst "any day now." As Nathan realizes he is still in danger, the landing gear from the plane breaks through the roof and crushes Nathan, setting off the events of the first four films. Deaths Counted Deaths # 86 North Bay Bridge Victims: Killed by lack of infrastructure investment - 19 mins in # Candice Hooper: Pretzelfied by a balance beam - 36 mins in # Isaac Palmer: Head crushed by Buddha statue - 51 mins in # Olivia Castle: Eye & hand lasik'ed, fell 3-4 stories - 1 hr in # Roy Carson: Construction hook through chin & head - 1 hr 5 mins in # Dennis Lapman: Wrench through the head - 1 hr 8 mins in # Agent Block: Shot ~3x in back by Peter Griffin - 1 hr 19 mins in # Peter Friedkin: Stabbed through the back w/ skewers - 1 hr 21 mins in # Nathan Sears: Crushed by falling plane part - 1 hr 26 mins in Non-Counted Deaths * Cocktails Bartender John: Crushed by falling plane part Primo Premonition * Dennis Lapman: Melted by tar Category:Kill Counts